nwnravenloftfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackguard
(PRESTIGE CLASS) A Blackguard epitomizes evil. They are nothing short of a mortal fiend, a black knight with the foulest sort of reputation. Many refer to Blackguards as anti-paladins due to their completely evil nature. No one class makes the best Blackguard, all that is required is a willingness to treat with the denizens of the lower planes and act out their dark designs. WARNING: To cast a spell, a blackguard must have a Wisdom score of 10 + the spell's level. For example, to cast a 4th-level spell, a blackguard must have a Wisdom of 14. '- Base Attack Bonus: '+1 / Level. '- Hit Die:' d10. '- Primary Saving Throw:' Fortitude. '- Proficiencies: '''All simple and martial weapons, all armor, and shields. '- Skill Points: 2 + Int Modifier. '- Spellcasting: 'Blackguard Spells. Divine (Wisdom based, no spell preparation, armor-related chance of spell failure is ignored). '''Class Skills: Antagonize, Concentration, Discipline, Heal, Hide, Influence, Lore, Parry. Unavailable Skills: Animal Empathy, Use Magic Device. REQUIREMENTS: Alignment: 'Any evil. '''Base Attack Bonus: '+6 '''Skills: '''Hide 5 ranks, Lore 2 ranks. '''Feats: '''Cleave. '''ABILITIES: Level 1: Use Poison - Automatic success when coating a weapon with poison. Detect Good - Detect lawful auras. 2: Dark Blessing - Add Charisma modifier to all saving throws. Smite Good - A special attack that grants bonus attack and damage against good creatures. 3: Create Undead - Summon an undead ally. Turn Undead - Cause undead to flee in terror. Aura of Despair - Fill nearby enemies with despair, lowering their saving throws. 4: Sneak Attack 1d6 - Deal bonus damage when flanking. 5: Summon Fiend - Summon a fiendish ally. 7: Sneak Attack 2d6. 10: Sneak Attack 3d6. Blackguard Spells per Day |} FALLEN PALADINS: Blackguards who possess levels of paladin (that is to say, are now ex-paladins) gain extra abilities the more levels of paladin they possess. Those who have tasted the light of goodness and justice and turned away make the foulest villains. Fallen paladins who become blackguards gain all of the following abilities that apply, according to the number of paladin levels the character has: 1: Smite Good - Smite good 1/day (in addition to the ability granted to all blackguards at level 2). 3: Lay on Hands - Can heal damage to self equal to class level multiplied by Charisma modifier. 5: Sneak Attack damage increased by 1d6. Smite good 2/day. 7: Greater Fiendish Servant - Summon a more powerful variation of the Fiendish Servant. 9: Create Greater Undead - Once per day, the blackguard can use the spell Create Greater Undead to bring forth a powerful undead ally. Smite good 3/day. Additionally, the Dark Powers pay special attention to paladins who fall from grace and remain unrepentant of their sins. Ex-paladins who have failed at least one powers check can become blackguards much more easily than members of any other class. In effect, the Dark Powers remove all obstacles from their descent into darkness. The only criteria an ex-paladin who has failed at least one powers check must fulfill to qualify to become a blackguard are the following: Alignment: Any evil. Base Attack Bonus: +6 Skills: Lore 2 ranks. Fallen paladins who have not failed powers checks must fulfill regular requirements to become a blackguard. Category:Prestige Class Category:Class